Prohibido
by Violet Vaughn
Summary: A Ginny Weasley le gusta contemplar las estrellas en lo más alto de la torre. Pero ella no es la única que disfruta de este pasatiempo DracoGinny ONESHOT Publicado en BlogHoqwarts :


Subió corriendo las escaleras. Sus pies descalzos se congelaban sobre la fría superficie de piedra y el viento la envolvía cruelmente, lastimando sus hombros desnudos.

Cuando llegó a la parte más alta de la torre, respiró hondo, intentado que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, que sentía secos y ásperos. Dos manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas, a causa de la falta de respiración. Pero todo eso se compensó cuando miró hacia el cielo: las estrellas brillaban como si fuesen diamantes, contrastando con la negrura del cielo.

Suspiró. Le encantaba mirar las estrellas desde esa torre, donde a uno le daba la impresión que si alargaba la mano, podría tocar esos maravillosos cúmulos de polvo de plata. Le encantaba ir a ese lugar todas las noches, observar el cielo, pensar en él, pensar en él, pensar, simplemente pensar. Dejar volar la mente, enredar sus pensamientos con las ramas de los árboles lejanos, disfrutar de la brisa en la cara.

Se abrazó a si misma, para resguardarse del frío y del viento. Estaba vestida con un camisón negro, muy veraniego. No había previsto que esa noche haría frío. Se había quedado dormida y había subido tan apurada que no había reparado en ponerse nada más.

-El negro te sienta, comadreja.-

Se dio vuelta a la misma velocidad con la que un rayo toca la tierra. Allí estaba él de pie, vestido de negro, tan elegante y altanero como siempre. El cabello rubio platinado, que a veces parecía blanco, le caía delicadamente despeinado sobre el rostro, enmarcando sus facciones angulosas y resaltando sus ojos azul acero, fríos, grises. Exhaló un poco de humo. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- utilizó una voz algo más chillona de lo que en verdad pretendía. Estaba nerviosa.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, pelirroja, pero no tengo ganas de embarcarme en una discusión sin sentido a estas horas de la noche, y menos con este precioso cielo sobre nosotros. No le haríamos justicia.- sonrió galantemente, o al menos eso creía él.

-Pues vete. Yo estaba aquí primero.-

-No mientas tan burdamente, pequeña. No me has visto nunca aquí, sin embargo, a mi me divierte observarte todas las noches. Usas unos camisones muy lindos-

Cantó victoria internamente, mientras se regocijaba con la mirada nerviosa de la joven. La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, logrando el peculiar efecto de que no se podía distinguir el pelo y la cara.

-Yo..yo...- no sabía que decir. Nunca nadie la había dejado sin habla.

El rubio se acercó a ella y le retiró un mechón de cabello que le caía graciosamente sobre la nariz, aún roja de vergüenza.

Quiso gritar, quiso exigirle que se alejara de ella. Pero misteriosamente, no pudo. Sus pies estaban clavados en el piso y no podía mirar a otro lado que no fuesen los ojos grises que estaban delante de ella.

_No tenía sentido negarse_. Este era el momento con el que había soñado durante meses, desde que lo había visto en el andén, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

Le acarició el hombro delicadamente con un dedo. Su piel era suave y cremosa. Sus ojos estaban reflejados en los de él. El rubio le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros, encerrándola en un abrazo protector, posesivo. Sintió un poco de vapor etílico emanando de él. Ella tembló entre los fuertes brazos del chico.

-Esto no está bien. Estás borracho.- susurró, asustada de lo que podría pasar.

-No lo suficiente como para no recordar esto mañana. ¿Qué es lo que no vale cuando se intenta acabar con nuestra soledad?- El perfume a manzana verde de la pelirroja le perforaba las fosas nasales, dejando un suave rastro a dulce en todo su cuerpo.

Juntaron sus labios, suavemente, con miedo, expectación. Era un beso lleno de pasión, deseo, hambre del otro.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

-No quiero dejarte ir.- susurró él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí?- se besaron de nuevo, tratando de imprimir en el mismo todas sus emociones contenidas.

Era un beso con gusto a prohibido, a cigarrillos, alcohol y manzana.


End file.
